The Adventures of a Drunk Host Club
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: As the title explains. Each host will have their own chapter. Please read; just a silly story. No real mysteries or point for that matter. Rated T for language and possibly actions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to this week's entertainment, The Adventures of a Drunk Host Club! This story is meant to be stupidly hilariously retarded, so no flaming unless it's something interesting. Now, if you like serious stories, then you won't like this. That's fine. I don't give a fuck about you anyways. LOL JK! If you're more of a funny story person and/or could use a laugh, I highly suggest you keep reading. You will be surprised at what you find! Rated T for language and possibly some actions..? IDK yet.**

**The Adventures of Tamaki Suoh, Son of a Chairman**

**Exhibit A: The bottle.**

Tamaki gazed mindlessly at the wall. He'd been facing it for the past hour now. The other hosts congregated around him, drinks in hands. They couldn't help but feel bad for giving Tamaki such an alcohol filled drink, even if it was just a joke. There was a bottle in his hand that contained something other than alcohol. "Did he piss in the bottle..?" Haruhi asked Kyoya, who was standing next to her.

"I believe he did," Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up his nose and taking a sip of his water.

Exhibit B: Um, Tamaki, where're your pants?

It had been about a half hour since Tamaki had been in the bathroom. The rest of the hosts were off enjoying the party while Haruhi waited outside the bathroom door, wondering how Tamaki was doing. Finally she gave up and pounded on the door. "Tamaki! Open the door!"

"Haruhi," Tamaki giggled. "It's unlocked, silly."

Haruhi jiggled the knob. "It is NOT! Unlock the door!"

"Oops! Silly me! Ha!" Tamaki's feet shuffled on the tile floor and Haruhi heard a thump on the door. Soon the door was unlocked and she opened it up.

The scene was certainly a sight. Tamaki had vomited in the one sink; in the other, he'd done his business. He was holding a glass inside one of the stalls, chugging some sort of dirty water. "This toilet sure has good beer," Tamaki chuckled. He began walking out of the stall, then tripped. Haruhi looked down at the dipshit.

"Tamaki, where are your pants?"

"Jamaica," Tamaki replied, giggling out of control.

"Tamaki..." Haruhi warned.

"I took 'em off. They were too tight," Tamaki giggled as he began shaking his bottom. "You like?"

Haruhi turned on her heel and walked straight out the door.

Exhibit C: Tamaki playing matchmaker..?

Haruhi had gone back to hang out with the others who were playing spin the bottle. She sat down and played with them. She looked over the heads of the other hosts and saw Tamaki wobbling out of the bathroom, his pants back on...backwards. There was a wet spot on his front. Tamaki made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Haruhi. "Um, Tamaki?"

"Yesssss?" he snake-hissed.

"First, you're not a snake. And second, did you seriously piss yourself?"

Tamaki looked down and giggled. "I couldn't find the zipper! And it felt so good..." Tamaki placed his hand on the wet spot on his jeans. Haruhi sat in awe.

"So this is how Tamaki gets when he's drunk?" Haruhi asked Hunny, who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, actually Tama-chan hasn't been having that much alcohol lately," Hunny replied. "But when he gets like this, we take pictures for his 'Dirty Drunk' album. We all have one. Even you, Haruhi!"

Kyoya snapped a picture of Tamaki attempting to lick the wet spot on his jeans. Haruhi cringed at the thought. "You have an album of pictures of me being drunk?"

"Yeah," Kyoya replied for Hunny. "You're a real sexy woman when you're drunk, you are!" Kyoya patted Haruhi on the head. She took the drink out of his hand and dumped it on the floor.

"Hey Haruhi," Tamaki looked straight at the girl. "You and Kyoya look hot together. I'll take a picture, you make out with him. Ready, go!" Tamaki took the camera and seemed to be confused on which way to hold it; he flashed the camera in his face. Kyoya shrugged and grabbed Haruhi by the collar of her shirt, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She could taste the alcohol from him and was wondering how much he'd drank that night. Tamaki, being the idiot he was, snapped a picture. However, it was out of focus and of his face. He blinked furiously, then had a giggle attack because Kyoya had fallen off the couch, leaving Haruhi to sit there, stunned by Kyoya's attitude. Was she really sexy when she was drunk?


	2. Chapter 2

**Alo everyone! Hope you guys all enjoyed chapter 1 about Tamaki, because from this point on I'll be taking requests for who you want to see the adventures of! It could be a host, a Lobelia Girls' Academy member, anyone who has been in two or more episodes! Just post in the reviews who you'd like to see get drunk. XD**

**The Adventures of a Drunk Kyoya Ootori, Third of His Kind**

**Exhibit A: He's so unsteady.**

Haruhi walked around the party, drink in hand. She didn't plan on drinking it; it was for throwing in people's faces, mostly the hosts, who seemed to all have their own, special kind of drunk. Haruhi could spot Kyoya in the middle of a ring of girls, dancing. The girls were very unhelpful, for they had drank too, and were suggesting dance moves for Kyoya. He was wobbly, bubbly, and just flat out annoying.

Haruhi broke through the crowd watching Kyoya do the cha cha slide and was immediately pulled into Kyoya's arms. He looked down at her and took the drink from her hand, setting it gently on the floor. Haruhi looked at him with pure disgust. He was such a pervert when he was drunk! But was it really his fault? "Kyoya-"

"Shh, save it for the dance," Kyoya replied, giggling and placing his finger over Haruhi's mouth, then sticking it inside. "Your tongue is moist!" he chuckled.

Haruhi grabbed Kyoya's wrist and yanked it away from her, causing Kyoya to get his finger out of Haruhi's mouth. "No shit, Kyoya," she replied to his comment. Kyoya dipped the girl and the fangirls squealed. "What're you-"

Suddenly Haruhi was in the middle of a wobbly tango where Kyoya attempted to spin Haruhi and by the time she hit her second spin he was on the ground, and with no support Haruhi fell down too, somehow landing right on top of him, his face facing up. Haruhi blushed madly and Kyoya placed his hands on the back of Haruhi's head, causing her to kiss him. She heard a click, a laugh, and a "THAT'S ONE FOR THE SCRAPBOOK!"

**Exhibit B: He's bringing sexy back.**

Haruhi got up off the man, pushing her hands on the ground. She could feel him trying to kiss her longer, but she stood and walked away quickly. Kyoya shrugged and went back to doing the cha cha slide.

Haruhi took a spot at a table with the rest of the hosts. She could see each of them had a drink and were quite obviously drunk. They all were drunk differently, somehow. Kyoya was that sexy-drunk that Haruhi was hoping to get away from. However, in a matter of minutes, Kyoya had conjured himself right behind Haruhi and was nibbling on her neck. She squealed, the sensation alarming her. She then tried to push Kyoya's face away from her neck, when he whispered. "Them other boys don't know how to act."

"What?" Haruhi asked, not knowing where he was going with this.

"I'm bringing sexy back," he explained.

**Exhibit C: He's good at karaoke..?**

Haruhi was thinking hard on how to get rid of the drunk senpai. "Kyoya," she finally said, getting an idea, "why don't you try karaoke?"

"Only if you'll do a duet with me!" Kyoya sang-replied.

"No, no never. I am NOT good at singing."

"Oh come on!" Kyoya grabbed Haruhi's wrist and she struggled to get free. He pulled her onto the stage where the karaoke was taking place and requested to sing a duet with the girl. Before she could say no, she was being handed a microphone and singing along to a cruddy version of 'Love Shack' by the B-52s.

Kyoya was exceedingly good at singing. He hit every note and didn't even look at the screen. Haruhi was shocked by his talent.

Towards the middle of the song, Haruhi decided to sing softer and softer until you could only hear Kyoya, and the crowd cheered. Were they cheering for him singing loudly or for her stopping singing?

**Alright, that's all for this chapter! Thank you guys for reading, favoriting, and reviewing, because I'll be taking requests on characters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I got a request to write Hunny and Mori as drunk characters, so this will be a fun experiment. XD Enjoy!**

**The Adventures of Mitsukuni and Takashi, Cousins as Well as Ninjas**

**Exhibit A: Liquor cake instead of coffee cake.**

Hunny giggled out of control, then immediately grabbed his head, wincing. "Takashi, another slice."

Mori, who was completely out of it, had drooled himself a pool. "TAKASHI!" Hunny screamed, throwing his fist on the table and sending various items flying.

"Huh?" Mori asked, snapping into reality for a split-second.

"ONE MORE SLICE!" By this time, half the party guests were staring at the red-faced boy who was usually sweet as can be. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the two of them as Mori cut the slice, holding it under his drooling chin until Hunny smacked him on the back of the head, demanding the cake.

Haruhi decided to investigate and pulled the cake towards her. She cut it open and grabbed a slice with her hands. She smelled it; it reeked of alcohol. "Hunny, what kind of cake is this?" Haruhi asked sweetly.

"Coffee cake," he replied with his mouth full.

"Really?" Haruhi took a bite of it and her mouth instantly filled with the taste of coffee along with a strong hint of alcohol. She was delighted by the taste and took another bite, then another, until she, too, was heckling Mori to cut her slices.

**Exhibit B: Mori's drooling like a dawg. A snoop dawg.**

Haruhi wasn't nearly as affected by alcohol as the rest of the hosts. It took at least five slices of cake for Haruhi to go full-on drunk mode, which was apparently very sexy...

Kyoya, still being the perv he was, began hitting on Haruhi. Now that she was drunk also, she was practically running around, making out with everyone (all of which had been captured on camera by a drunk Hitachiin set) so when Kyoya came over, the first thing she did was grab the collar of his shirt and pull him in.

Haruhi released herself so she could catch a breath and was panting heavily. She glanced over at the table where an empty plate that used to hold liquor cake sat and saw Mori, drooling himself a water park. She saw the cute dripping from his chin irresistible and started walking over to sit next to him in another chair. Hunny sat across from the two at the table, head buried in his arms. "Hey, Mori," Haruhi whispered in his ear. She then licked it, gathering his attention. He turned his head to look at the girl. "I got something to show you."

One by one, the buttons came undone on Haruhi's shirt. She tugged at the tank top underneath her clothing while Mori stared blankly, nearly drooling on her leg. "You drool like a dog!" Hunny cackled, lifting his head for a few seconds. "Oh, little miss straight A's has more to her than an ugly face?" Hunny taunted. Haruhi was getting a bit aggravated by the little brat. "And Takashi, you're drooling so much you could be the next Snoop Dawg!" Hunny laughed hysterically at his own joke, which was actually pretty retarded.

**Exhibit C: Hunny's a pro rapper?**

A voice spoke over a set of speakers. "We'll be having a rapping contest up here for anyone who would like to join! Two people will face off to see who's the best of the best!"

"I'll do it!" Hunny said matter-of-factly. He yanked Mori by the wrist behind him. "Against this oaf!"

The two were handed microphones while the beat started playing. Haruhi was surprised to hear the words that came out of Hunny's mouth. They were so dirty, so intriguing...he was an excellent rapper when he was drunk. The Hitachiin twins stood nearby, snapping pictures and cackling. The crowd oohed and ahhed at Hunny's talent as the beat was played for Mori. As figured, he only stood there, drooling on himself. The crowd laughed at him as it switched back to Hunny, who again received sounds of praise. He looked pretty smug on the stage and bowed for the crowd. He pushed Mori down the steps, him not catching himself and tumbling. Hunny laughed as he walked over him, Mori flinching at the boy's tiny yet heavy feet.

**Alright, this is so not how I feel about Hunny senpai, but it's completely how I imagine him drunk. Tell me in the reviews who you'd like to see get drunk at this party! All of the pictures will be "displayed" for the hosts at the end so you can see their reactions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys and girls! I'm back with another chapter! VERY shocked by some of the great reviews this story is getting! I'm glad you all enjoy, so without further ado, I present...

The Adventures of Drunk Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Who Stole Whose Face?

Exhibit A: You gave them the camera, not me.

The twins were running around the party, snapping pictures of anything and everything. A few times they ran into Haruhi, who was seriously getting down from all that liquor cake. "Another one for the album?" Hikaru asked.

"Another one for the album," Kaoru giggled back. They continued running around, singing about their newest album, 'Haruhi Fucks Everyone and Everything'. They got the idea after seeing the one and only Haruhi Fujioka, honors' student, somehow managing to make out with a plastic plant. They giggled, snapping many pictures of her nibbling gently on the leaves.

Kyoya and Tamaki stood in watch, their high point of alcohol going down, and now acting like sad and depressed homosexuals. They watched from afar, drinks in their hands, each other's in the other hand. "What're those dipshits doing..?" Tamaki questioned.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki, then leaned into his ear. "You gave them the camera, not me."

Exhibit B: Taking pictures of their 'toy' wasn't enough.

The twins caught Haruhi sitting on a couch, alone, flirting with the pillow next to her. They snapped a few pictures, when Hikaru got a devious smirk on his face. He looked to his brother. They nodded with grins on their faces, taking a step towards the couch. Kaoru tossed the camera to Mori, who drooled on it. "Take a pic," he said, giggling. The twins sat next to Haruhi on the couch, grabbing her on either side of her waist. She obviously hadn't noticed them until then; that pillow was very interesting.

The twins pulled themselves closer to Haruhi. She smiled deviously, nibbling on Hikaru's neck. "Take the picture, Mori!" Kaoru screamed, and Mori pushed down the button. He kept snapping pictures on their command, Haruhi sighed with pure pleasure as both twins sat above her, nibbling either side of her neck. Mori took many pictures of this.

Exhibit C: Hallucinations happen.

The twins were done playing with Haruhi when she shoved them off of her for a boy on the cover of a magazine. They shrugged; even when they were drunk they got bored easily. Hikaru swore he could see Kaoru's face on Haruhi. He blinked a few times and it disappeared. He sighed with relief, and ran to catch up with Kaoru. But when Kaoru turned his head, they both screamed.

Kaoru was wearing Haruhi's face; Hikaru was wearing Hunny's. They both immediately grabbed each other's faces and began playing with them, Mori thinking it was a twincest moment that needed to be captured and snapped a few pictures. The twins both turned to him, demonic looks on their faces, growling slightly. They were both shocked when his face was replaced with Haruhi's.

The twins ran simultaneously to the bathroom, throwing up at the same exact time. They should NOT be drinking as much as they did.

**Alright, thanks for reading this! I know the twins probably weren't as funny as you guys expected! DX no need to bring out the pitchforks, please, CALM DOWN!**

**Me: *runs for my life***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Someone requested I do Renge drunk, but I'm gonna wait until I do all the hosts, and since Haruhi never really got a chapter dedicated to herself, she'll be next. XD PLEASE PUT THE PITCHFORKS AWAY! Mother?! Why are you in the angry mob?**

**The Adventures of a Drunk Haruhi Fujioka, Commoner for Life**

**Exhibit A: The photo album (shout-out for you if you can guess the name of the album correctly without going back!).**

Haruhi sat with her back resting on a photo booth, drink in hand. She looked at her cup with an evil grin; it looked extremely sexy with its red shiny surface, at least to Haruhi. She rubbed her finger along it, blushing at the touch. "Hey there, Solo," she giggled. She dove inside the photo booth with cup in hand, taking four pictures of her somehow making out with the cup, how she did that boggles even Kyoya's mind.

Before Haruhi could grab the photos that came out on the outside, the twins took them, snickering. "Another four for the photo album!" they chuckled, running along with the strip.

"I guess we have to take some more," Haruhi said to the inanimate object. Mori stood at the side, drooling and watching the girl caress the cup with such tenderness. His mind was completely blank.

Haruhi again was too slow to capture the pictures, this time Kyoya being the thief. "These ones are going on my wall!" Kyoya giggled, dragging Tamaki along behind him. "I'll give you the picture of your choice, babe," Kyoya whispered to the blonde.

"Alright sweetie," Tamaki replied, kissing him on the cheek. Something about yaoi boys turned Haruhi on that night.

**Exhibit B: Haruhi the stripper.**

The twins still ran around with a camera, snapping pictures. However, they weren't getting any of Haruhi; she was after two boys in particular and couldn't seem to get them apart. Even when they went to throw up they were hand in hand, sharing the same toilet, sink, or urinal that they were puking in. Haruhi sighed, finally giving up. "How do you get two hot homosexuals away from each other?!" Haruhi asked Hunny. He lifted his head off of his arms.

"Don't ask me. I don't give a fuck about your problems." With that he returned his head to his hands. Haruhi glared at him. He was sexy too. She grabbed him by the wrist, him protesting but not putting up a fight. Haruhi led him into a dark, empty room.

*Suddenly, we switch to the twins, since this is rated T!*

The twins saw Haruhi dragging a cussing Hunny senpai behind her into a room. They slowly approached said room, cracking the door open just enough to take pictures. Haruhi nor Hunny noticed the flash of the camera; they took at least twenty pictures. They pulled the camera back so they could see the pictures, and were surprised to see with every picture, Haruhi lost a piece of clothing. First her shoes, then socks, jewelry, the ribbon in her hair, her overcoat, the cardigan, the jeans, the shirt, then the undergarments. The twins' mouths watered as they flipped through the pictures. "Haruhi's a stripper!" they sang, running through the middle of the dance floor, still observing the pictures.

**Exhibit C: Will she finally manage to tame the homos?**

Haruhi was finished with Hunny; he was boring and bland when he was drunk. She slipped on her clothes, leaving him to sit in the dark room alone. She again began looking for Tamaki and Kyoya, thinking it was just as good with the two at the same time than separately. She found them dancing together on the dance floor. She grabbed both of them by their wrists, neither objecting. She took them into the same dark room as before, where Hunny was passed out on the floor. "What're you doing?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"Well, I thought I'd make out with you now," she explained bluntly.

"Okay."

Soon the three were in the middle of a triangle of making out and the twins were back. They snapped picture after pictures, the hosts not realizing where this would end up.

**That's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be Renge, after that I'll take requests! I will also have an epilogue chapter that shows the hosts taking a look at these pictures! I think it'll be quite hilarious! XP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone! Sorry it took so long for an update...please put the guns, pitchforks, and torches away...thank you. Anyways, I've been brainstorming ideas of what a drunk host club manager would do. So without further ado, we have the adventures of Renge!**

**The Adventures of Renge, the Drunk Manager**

**Exhibit A: Confusing orders.**

_(A.N. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that this chapter will be very short because I honestly have no clue what to write about.)_ Haruhi was busy with the DJ onstage, trying to sweet talk the man. He only pushed her away. She sighed unhappily; ever since the pics of her three-way makeout got around the party everyone was thinking she was a whore. Finally she spotted Renge on the dance floor, who she'd been looking for all night. "Hey, Renge!" Haruhi called as she approached her. "Got any orders for me?"

"Hmm," Renge didn't know Haruhi was drunk, nor was she herself. She did, however, have a drink in her hand that she was planning on drinking. "Not particularly."

"Drink that," Haruhi pointed to the cup, "and we'll see later." Haruhi winked, then made her way across the dance floor to try and find out where some of the other hosts were. She also looked for the twins, making sure they captured every moment of her plan.

Haruhi returned to the scene that was Renge when she'd finished the drink. "How about now?" she asked.

"Now what?" Renge replied in a bubbly tone.

"Got any orders?"

"Well, I do have one..." Renge giggled. Without warning, she pressed her lips up to Haruhi's, the twins suddenly appearing to snap pictures.

**Exhibit B: She's a real pain in the ass.**

Haruhi had long since made out with Renge after Kyoya and Tamaki had grabbed her by either wrist and dragged her in the other direction. Renge followed after the three. "LET GO OF HIM!" she screamed, trying to hit the other two hosts on the back of the head for their stupidity. "HE'S MINE!"

Kyoya turned around, Shadow King glare on his face. Renge squealed with excitement. "So you're the famous Shadow King? It's so nice to meet you..." Renge trailed off as she stared into Kyoya's eyes. He made a noise of disgust.

"Get lost you pain in the ass," Tamaki said without turning around. Renge squealed in fear and ran away.

**I apologize for only having two sections for Renge, but since she isn't as important in the plot line, I'm going to leave it at two. Hope you all enjoyed The Adventures of a Drunk Host Club, because this was the last chapter before the epilogue (when they look at the pictures taken by the twins)! Thanks for reading this far!**


	7. Epilogue

**Hey guys! I just posted the last chapter and I couldn't wait to type out reactions, so here's the epilogue! I promise to have a new story up soon for you to read! ;)**

**The Adventures Have Come to an End :(**

**The Scrapbooks**

Each host was handed an album with their name on the front by Renge. She kept one for herself also. Tamaki looked at her, curious. Kyoya, annoyed. Mori, that same Mori face. Hunny, excitedly. Haruhi, pure skepticism. The twins, devious grins. "Well?" Renge asked impatiently. "Aren't you going to open them?"

The hosts each flipped the books open to reveal a front page with the words 'Dirty Drunk'. "WAIT, WAIT!" Renge screamed. "One at a time, starting with the youngest host! That means you, Haruhi," Renge giggled, pointing to the confused girl.

The hosts gathered around Haruhi's scrapbook to see the pictures. She was terrified enough when she saw small letters on the bottom of the page, stating, 'The Sexy Type'. Tamaki was already red in the face after reading those words. The twins high-fived, not knowing what they were in for. "All pictures have ten copies for selling," Renge stated bluntly as Haruhi carefully flipped the page, unsure of what she'd see. She groaned with displeasure; people could buy these?

Kyoya carefully adjusted his glasses, wondering if he was seeing the picture right. When he came to the conclusion he was, his face went bright red. Haruhi sat, unable to move at what she was seeing. "K-Kyoya?" she turned around. "Is this-"

"Uh huh," he replied weakly. It was indeed a picture of Haruhi making out with Kyoya, or Kyoya making out with Haruhi, since she never really kissed him. (This was from chapter one I believe, exhibit C.) She turned her attention to the next few pictures, which were of her making out with random items, such as liquor cake, potted plants, and red plastic cups. Her face was already bright red, not to mention there were sixteen more pages.

Tamaki was already in the corner, if you're wondering about his reaction to all this.

Hunny was giggling. "I told you, Haru-chan! You're so funny when you're-" Hunny looked down to see pictures of Haruhi stripping for the little boy. "Um..."

Haruhi shut the book in embarrassment. "I can't do this! I was an idiot!" Haruhi ran out of the room.

The twins shrugged, picking up the book and drooling as each photo she lost a garment. They then realized that the other hosts were staring at them, so they grabbed their book to flip through, since they were the next-youngest hosts. Tamaki didn't mind looking at their book, so he joined the other hosts to view their book.

The twins weren't the least bit nervous, until they got to them, on the couch, chewing on Haruhi. Tamaki's eyes got big, and in less than two seconds he was back in the corner. The twins shut their book, running out the door, calling for Haruhi and trying to apologize.

Kyoya shrugged and picked up his book. He really had no interest in this. He wouldn't be drunk around the host club, so why did it matter? The other hosts (including Tamaki...again) congregated around Kyoya. He set the book in his lap, allowing Hunny to turn the pages when he pleased. He had to readjust his glasses, though, when he saw him and Haruhi making out on the ground, faces towards each other.

Tamaki was again in the corner.

Kyoya left calmly, allowing the other hosts to flip through their books in privacy. He took his book with him, wondering what else he'd done with Haruhi, and how much he'd need to add to her debt based on how touchy she got. He didn't know it was mostly him doing that.

Tamaki was scared to open his book, and he had the right to be. He didn't want to open it with Hunny and Mori sitting right there, but he did anyways, again letting Hunny flip through the pages. He spotted a picture of something that looked like three people. He looked a bit closer; it was three people. Three hosts. Kyoya, him, and Haruhi. All making out with each other. "I'm gonna be sick," Tamaki muttered, covering his mouth with his hand and running out the door, book in hand.

"MY TURN! MY TURN!" Hunny said excitedly, pulling his book into his lap and flipping through the pages. He got bored almost instantly. He was so boring drunk. His head was in his hands or he was cussing someone out in every single picture. Then he got to the rap battle, then to when he walked on Mori. He looked to his left, where Mori sat staring in awe. "I'M SO SORRY TAKASHI!" he wailed, running out of the room, calling the bakery to order an apology cake.

Mori was left to read his on his own; Renge had left alone with Haruhi. He opened his book, not the least bit surprised to see himself so bland and boring. He then came to the part where Haruhi was chewing on his ear, and he sighed to himself. Why couldn't miracles happen in real life?

**Okay, I know this was probably really boring and-hold on a sec. *Dodges random dart* PLEASE PUT THE WEAPONS AWAY! Anyways, I couldn't just drag this on forever, showing every single picture. So, I left it to your imagination to decide what the other pictures looked like. Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! XD**

**THE END**


End file.
